under the sea
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Hinata yang mencari kenangan masa kecilnya 12 tahun lalu, mengantarkan dirinya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang selama ini diam mengawasi dari jauh, memperhatikan Hinata bersama sosok tak kasat mata/[for#SHDL2017] /klaim plot Syainzra/RnR please! :)


" **under the sea"**

[for#SHDL2017]

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasuke. U X Hinata. H

 **Warning! :** AU, typo, bad story, gaje, miss typo ect.

Rate : T

Klaim Plot Syainzra

.

 _Story by : Shionna Akasuna_

 **.**

 **.**

Menyusuri lautan bukanlah pertama kali di lakukan oleh Hinata. Wanita itu sering mengunjungi berbagai negara menggunakan pesawat dan ini pertama kalinya Hinata menjelajah sebagai wisatawan asing di lautan. Kapal yang luas, orang yang berlalu lalang pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Saat ini Hinata menjelajah, setiap desa terpencil untuk mengusir setiap beban hidupnya. Ah, mungkin bukan mengusir, lebih tepatnya menghindari sesuatu yang Hinata tidak ingin temui. Pelayan berlalu lalang mengindarkan setiap makanan yang tersaji, dan beberapa awak kapal yang bertugas ini-itu sebagai rutinitas dan kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata lebih memilih diatasnya, menikmati angin laut dan pemandangan laut biru yang menghanyutkan. Selama ini Hinata hanya sekedar singgah di tempat yang dia kunjungi, tidak sedikitpun terlintas dalam fikiranya untuk berlabuh menghabiskan masa tuanya di suatu tempat yang indah.

Teringat janji akan sesuatu, namun hal itu tentulah sudah berlalu. Usianya sudah 24 tahun sekarang, usia yang matang untuk mengarungi bahtera ruumah tangga bukan?

 _12 tahun yang lalu.._

 _Tangan kecil itu saling bergandengan, berlari berkejaran dengan ombak. Sudah bukan hal baru bagi Hinata dan Toneri melakukan hal itu di bibir pantai. Bagi Toneri dan Hinata, berjalan dan bermain di pantai merupakan hal wajib bagi mereka berdua. Terlebih pantai itu masih sepi dan belum banyak turis yang mendatanginya._

 _Toneri berkebangsaan Jepang, sedangkan Hinata blasteran Wina-Inggris. Mungkin karena itulah Hinata memiliki kulit yang putih pucat serta bola matanya agak keabuan warisan ibunya. Meski begitu, Hinata pandai berbahasa jepang. Karena sepupunya tinggal disana._

 _Hinata sebenarnya sering berpindah dari tempat lain. Bermigrasi dan berpindah-pindah, apa lagi kalau bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua?_

 _Dan hal itulah yang membuat Hinata tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat. Untuk apa? Toh Hinata tidak akan bertahan di suatu tempat dengan jangka waktu yang lama bukan?_

 _Saat Hinata pertama kali menginjakan kaki di daratan Wina, tempat kelahiran sang_ _ibunda Hinata hanya berada di rumah. Baginya mainan, serta boneka telah cukup menemani Hinata bermain dan membuat gadis kecil itu tidak kesepian._

 _Dan tanpa sengaja Toneri masuk ke dalam kehidupan sepi Hinata. Bagai pangeran yang menemukan puteri rapunzel di menara tinggi yang mengurungnya._

 _Saat itu Hinata pergi ke pantai seorang diri. Sambil membawa boneka kelinci putih pemberian ibunya, melihat kosong ke arah pantai, membuat Hinata bagai lukisan indah saat hari hendak berganti senja._

" _hei sedang apa?"_

 _Hinata sih tidak peduli, ada anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Paling dia hanya iseng. Tapi bukan Toneri namanya kalau mudah menyerah begitu saja pada sosok Hinata kecil._

" _aku suka pantai.."_

" _.."_

" _dan sekarang aku menyukaimu berada di pantai"_

 _Begitulah katanya sedikit puitis, tapi Toneri jujur pada Hinata. Karena saat itu, pantai Wina memang sepi belum banyak pengunjung yang singgah._

" _bonekanya lucu sekali"_

 _Toneri tertarik pada boneka kelinci yang selalu Hinata bawa_

" _lain kali akan aku bawakan mobil dan robot agar dia tidak kesepian.."_

 _Begitu pula Toneri.. yang menemani Hinata agar gadis itu.. tidak merasa kesepian._

 _Dan hari selanjutnya Hinata membuka diri kepada Toneri. Mereka akan bermain istana atau terkadang Toneri akan mengalah mengikuti permainan Hinata bermain "rumah-rumahan" kalau sudah bermain seperti ini.. Toneri akan berpuraa-pura berperan sebagai suami yang baik untuk Hinata._

" _lautnya indah yah? aku suka berada di pantai.. rasanya nyaman dan damai"_

 _Hinata berseru, sambil melihat kearah matahari yang menyilaukan. Mereka berdua memiliki tempat favorit tersendiri kalau sudah berada di pantai. Di batu yang cukup besar dan tempat mereka duduk.._

-o-0-o-

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali masa kecilnya yang telah lalu. Lautan selalu bisa melemparkan Hinata ke dalam memori indahnya. Hinata suka lautan.. dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Apa kabar Toneri?

Ah, nama laki-laki yang selalu dia ingat. Hinata pergi untuk mencari serpihan kenanganya itu, mungkin untuk beberapa orang merupakan hal bodoh mengingat kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu.

Keluarganya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Hinata dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata jelas menghindar dan masih bersi kukuh untuk mencari Toneri.. dan entah dimana dia sekarang, Hinata masih terus berharap agar tetap bertemu denganya.

Satu-satunya alasan Hinata menaiki kapal pesiar adalah lautan, burung camar, angin laut, dan pemandangan yang indah membentang.

Dalam hatinya selalu terajut doa untuk Toneri agar dia baik-baik saja.

Hinata sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi hatinya tentu saja bukan untuk Sasuke, melainkan untuk Toneri..

"Hinata.."

Sekujur tubuhnya membatu mendengar namanya di panggil seseorang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"kau disini?"

Hinata panik, pasti Sasuke akan berusaha mencegah Hinata menuju tempat kenangan masa kecilnya itu. Hinatapun berlari menghindari Sasuke, tapi Hinata kalah cepat.. tanganya telah di pegang oleh Sasuke.

"akan aku tunjukan indahnya lautan dalam padamu"

"?"

Pandangan penuh tanda tanya menyoroti Sasuke, pemuda itu.. suka sekali membuat Hinata bertanya akan tingkah dan kelakuanya. Bukan hal baru lagi, jika pemuda raven itu akan mencegah Hinata pergi, terutama ke pantai.

Hinata tentu saja tidak pernah menceritakan tentang teman masa kecilnya itu

"kau lupa yah? aku bekerja disini sebagai nahkoda kapal, dan sekarang jam istirahatku"

Begitulah katanya. _What the..?_ Hinata menghindari Sasuke, malah sekarang tanpa sengaja bertemu denganya di kapal pesiar, Sasuke pula yang menahkodai kapal.

Selama berada di geladak, hanya ada kebisuan diantara mereka. Baik Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama diam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hinata yang selalu pergi dan berusaha menuju tempat pantai, dan Sasuke yang selalu berusaha mencegah Hinata pergi dan berada di daratan.

Sasukepun sama, tidak akan pasrah begitu saja pada Hinata yang jelas-jelas menolaknya.

"kenapa kau selalu berusaha mencegahku untuk pergi?"

-o-0-o-

 _Flash back..._

 _Deburan ombak saling berkejaran, panas terik matahari tidak jadi penghalang..._

 _Hinata suka tempat ini, baginya menyenangkan. Terutama saat bertelanjang kaki menyusuri bibir pantai. Toneri selalu bisa membuat Hinata tertawa._

 _Terutama saat merek hendak menangkap udang di bebatuan. Bukanya dapat udang malah dapat kerang tak berdaging alias kosong dan hanya cangkangnya saja._

 _Hinata tertawa, Toneri menggaruk kepala tanda bingung._

 _Kalau sudah berada di pantai begini mereka berdua bisa kelupaan waktu. Sempat Hikari tergopoh-gopoh ke pantai dan berteriak lantang mencari Hinata._

 _Toneri yang menyukai pantai dan Hinata..._

 _Bahkan Toneri pernah menuliskan namanya dan Hinata di pasir pantai_

" _biar terhapus ombak, tapi kenangan kita tidak akan terkikis nantinya"_

 _Begitu katanya, kemudian mereka berfoto ria, tanpa mengetahuI waktu mereka bersama semakin sempit._

 _Sementara Hikari memandang sedih kearah puterinya yang sedang asik bermain dengan Toneri_

-o-0-o-

"karena aku tidak ingin kau untuk terus mengingat masa lalumu"

Egois sekali, fikirnya. Hinatapun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan menngacuhkanya begitu saja. Niat Hinata menaiki kapal pesiar untuk mengingat kenangan kecilnya malah Sasuke hadir untuk merusaknya.

"kau tak harus mencarinya"

"!"

Peduli apa Sasuke dengan Toneri? Mereka kenal saja tidak

"cukup! Jangan urusi kehidupanku lagi!"

Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, di paksanya Hinata dan di tatapnya dalam

"percayalah.. padaku Hinata. Tidak ada gunanya mencari serpihan kenangan yang telah pudar"

Apa maksud dari Uchiha Sasuke? Hinata hendak menamparnya sebelum Sasuke dengan serta-merta langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Hinata. Memaksanya jatuh dalam dada bidang Sasuke..

"aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu"

-o-0-o-

" _aku akan pergi Hinata.."_

 _Toneri memandang ke arah lautan, sementara amethys milik Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip_

" _kenapa?"_

" _karena tempatku bukan disini"_

 _Sayup-sayup burung camar terdengar, kalau saja. Sinar matahari berkilat menyilaukan_

" _begitu.."_

 _Hinata jelas sangat kecewa. Setelah banyak kenangan yang mereka lalui di pantai malah Toneri pergi_

" _maafkan aku.."_

 _Hinata ingin menangis, kalau saja tidak dia dapati Toneri dalam keadaan rapuh. Hinata tidak akan sanggup. Hanya deburan ombak yang terdengar_

" _yasudah.."_

" _tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu"_

" _..."_

" _suatu saat nanti.. kalau tiba saatnya nanti, aku pasti akan menjemputmu dan mengajakmu bermain di pantai"_

 _Hinata terenyuh, sungguh dia tidak rela Toneri pergi_

" _dan bila saat itu telah tiba.. berjanjilah kau akan tetap menungguku"_

-o-0-o-

"apa maksudmu?"

"Toneri telah tiada Hinata.."

Sasuke berbicara bergetar, Hinata tidak akan semudah itu percaya. Setelah 12 tahun berlalu, pastilah dia akan selalu menunggu saat itu tiba, saat dimana Toneri akan datang menjemputnya kelak.

"omong kosong!"

"aku mengenalnya bahkan saat kau kecil dulu, aku berada di sampingmu.. tapi kau tidak menyadarinya.. tidak pernah sama sekali"

Sasuke berusaha menyakinkan Hinata saat itu, Hinata menggubris Sasuke dan menghindar lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Hinata berteriak frustasi, sementara Sasuke melihat Hinata dengan pandangan nanar dan penuh rasa sakit.

Kapal pesiar itu terus melaju, mengarungi samudera yang luas. Hinata menyendiri, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk bekerja kembali sabagai nahkoda.

Kapal menepi di daratan persatu penumpang turun menapaki daratan. Termasuk Hinata.

Hinata tidak percaya bisa kembali ke tempat masa kecilnya lagi, Hinatapun segera turun mencari penginapan dan kemudian menikmati pantai.. dan yang lebih penting Hinata mencari bagian masa kecilnya yang hilang.. Toneri.

-o-0-o-

Pagi harinya Hinata menyusuri pantai Wina saat pagi buta. Melihat s _unrise_ di lautan lepas. Tepat seperti masa kecilnya dulu. meski daratan Wina kini telah berubah banyak, saat masih anak-anak pantai ini masih sepi dan belum banyak di ketahui para wisatawan. Dan sekarang jajaran hotel, restaurant bermunculan di pinggir pantai.

Hinata mencari batu penuh kenangan dirinya bersama Toneri, dan saat itu Sasuke sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"kau?!"

"aku tau kau akan selalu kemari Hinata"

"..."

"sama seperti masa kecil kita dulu"

Hinata berjalan mundur sementara Sasuke terus maju dan mendekat

"ini adalah tempatku dan Toneri dulu.."

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sedih

"sadarlah Hinata.. Toneri telah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu"

Bagaimana mungkin Toneri meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu? Sedangkan dirinya saat bertemu dengan Toneri bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu?

"akan aku ceritakan kebenaranya.. padamu"

Hinata sebenarnya memiliki kelebihan, dapat melihat arwah yang telah mati. Toneri adalah salah satunya, alasan Hinata selalu menyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman karena Hinata bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak kasat mata. Dan Toneri adalah satu-satunya arwah yang bisa Hinata lihat dan menampakan dirinya di hadapan Hinata.

Saat masa kecil dan Hinata masih tinggal di Wina, Sasuke melihat Hinata dan mengawasinya. Awalnya Sasuke fikir Hinata itu gadis gila yang berbicara sendiri dan bermain sendirian terutama di pantai. Namun pandanganya berubah Saat Hinata melukis nama "Toneri-Hinata" saat itu Sasuke mengingat bahwa dia memiliki kenalan bernama Toneri yang sebaya denganya. Namun Toneri meninggal saat menyelam di lautan yang dalam.

Seolah arwah Toneri tidak tenang, Toneri mendatangi Hinata dan bermain denganya. Saat itulah Sasuke ada.. saat mereka menghabiskan waktu, saat mereka bercerita. Sasuke ada, nyata dan selalu memperhatikan Hinata.

"kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan membawakanmu koran tentang kematian Toneri!"

Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Hinata seyakin-yakinya. Sementara Hinata menangis atas kenyataan pahit yang harus direguknya.

Lalu apa artinya semua ini? Janji mereka yang dulu diucapkan, penantian panjang selama 12 tahun ini.. apa artinya?

"aku selalu berada di dekatmu ketika kita masih kecil, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya.. tidak pernah memberiku tempat untuk masuk dalam kehidupanmu"

Ya saat itu Hinata ingat, selain Toneri.. ada sosok anak laki-laki kecil yang diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata bermain. Saat Hinata membawa boneka kelinci kecilnya kemana-mana, saat Hinata berlari berkejaran dengan ombak. Dan saat Hinata menyadari.. ibunya menangis ketika Hinata bermain dengan Toneri

" _Toneri siapa Hime?"_

" _ini bu! Toneri temanku! Aku selalu bermain bersamanya.. masa ibu tidak ingat"_

Hikari menangis ketika melihatnya bermain di pantai sendirian, bersama teman yang sebenarnya tidak kasat mata.

Tepat saat Toneri mengatakan dia akan pergi, keluarga Hinatapun memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Wina dan menetap di Inggris berharap agar Hinata dapat kembali 'normal'.

Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke bahkan menunjukan foto masa kecil Hinata dulu dengan tulisan namanya dan Toneri. Di foto itu jelas hanya Hinata seorang diri dan tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri.. karena Toneri telah tiada"

"..."

"lihatlah aku Hinata! Lihat ke arahku! Aku nyata dan jelas ada di hadapanmu!"

Apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar, dia nyata dan masih hidup. Alasan terkuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk bekerja di lautan lepas menjadi nahkoda kapal adalah Hinata.. semua untuk Hinata, dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis masa kecilnya itu.

Jelaslah mengapa selama ini Sasuke selalu menghalangi Hinata untuk pergi ke pantai, tak lain karena sosok yang Hinata cari selama ini adalah fana. Telah berbeda dunia dan pergi untuk selamanya.

"dan kau ingat? Saat kau mencari udang di balik bebatuan dulu seorang diri dan menemukan cangkang kerang?"

Sasuke menunjukan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"ini. Cangkang kerang ini yang kau buang karena tidak berharga.. aku selalu menyimpanya"

Cangkang kerang yang dulu di buangnya ternyata Sasuke menyimpan dan menjadikanya liontin kalung yang indah.

Kemudian Sasuke merengkuh Hinata ke dalam pelukanya

"aku selama ini mencarimu.. dan sekarang kau ada aku berusaha untuk melindungimu, aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti"

Tangan Hinata yang semula ragupun memeluk Sasuke erat. Sekelebat ingatan masa kecilnya terlintas kembali, ingatan-ingatan yang Hinata lupakan. Tentang Sasuke, tentang kenangan kecilnya, tentang Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, dan Hinata menyadari.. sesuatu yang di carinya selama ini ternyata ada di samping sekarang dan untuk selamanya.

"maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku melupakanmu.. melupakan masa kecil kita dulu"

Kemudian Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata dan mengingat banyak kenangan bahwa dulu mereka memiliki kenangan yang indah. Di bawah matahari dan deburan ombak semuanya beradu menyatu, menghantarkan kenangan hangat ke dalam diri Sasuke dan Hinata.

 _-FIN-_


End file.
